Trunks' Dream
by Tafkae
Summary: A story about Mirai Trunks and one of my android chars. I started this over the summer and only finished it yesterday. RR please!


Trunks' Dream  
  
_Trunks looked around. He knew where he was - this was Goku's house. And something wasn't right. It was too quiet. He got into a fighting stance, facing the door. It was coming. He wasn't sure what, but it was coming._  
  
_Suddenly, the door was blasted down. Trunks lifted one arm to protect his face as the dust and rubble blew around him. His golden hair was slapped around in the gale. Finally, the dust stopped coming and he lowered his arm._  
  
_A bright light came from outside somewhere. Silhouetted against it was the slim figure of a woman. No, he thought, it was too nimble to be a woman… a real one, anyway…It walked closer in that style he knew so well, and its eyes came into view…_  
  
_Android. He should have known. Its eyes were cold and emotionless, just like those of the other androids. His own eyes went wide as it drew a long, slender object from its side. A sword. He drew his own, held it in front of him and narrowed his eyes. There was a long silence before the android did something he never would have expected -_  
  
_It smiled._  
  
_It wasn't a hateful smile or anything. Not even an arrogant smirk. Just a smile. A gentle, tender, seductive smile… Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. He almost dropped his sword in surprise._  
  
_The android walked closer to him. She was… beautiful. And he was terrified. Her sword hung limply at her side, as did his. She walked closer in that same, mechanical style. Too close for his comfort, actually. But he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. And then something happened that was even more unexpected than the smile._  
  
_She held her face close to his… and kissed him._  
  
_~*~*~_  
  
"AAAAAUGH!"  
  
Trunks sat up suddenly in the darkness. Drops of sweat ran down his face. His stomach was tied in knots, and he couldn't move. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and he remembered where he was. Not Goku's house, he was at Kame House with the others. On vacation. He breathed a long sigh of relief. That had never really happened after all. Only a dream…  
  
He heard a small groan from the doorway and whipped his head around. It was Gohan. The boy rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Trunks, are you okay?" he asked wearily.  
  
Trunks didn't say anything as his young friend advanced toward him.  
  
"I heard you scream," he continued. "I was just kinda worried."  
  
"… No, I'm all right," Trunks replied after a long silence.  
  
"You have a bad dream or something?"  
  
Trunks looked down. "Yeah…" he said hesitantly.  
  
Gohan tilted his head. "You… wanna talk about it? That usually helps me when I have a nightmare. I just talk to Mom or Dad and I don't feel bad anymore."  
  
His friend sighed. "I… guess so… it'd… sure," he stammered slowly, then smiled.  
  
"Okay, so, what happened?"  
  
Trunks looked at Gohan again. "Well…"  
  
"You can tell me. It's okay, I won't laugh or anything…" Gohan placed a hand lightly on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
"All right," Trunks said at length. "I was at your house, and an… android… busted down the door… and, I thought we were going   
to fight, but she… she… smiled at me…"  
  
"She smiled?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Then she walked up and… well…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"…she kissed me."  
  
Gohan jumped back slightly in surprise. "Say WHAT?!" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Trunks looked down at his feet. "I know. I don't get it either."  
  
"I wonder what it means…"  
  
"I dunno," Trunks whispered, looking out the window. He stood and walked over to it. From there, it was almost a straight line to Goku's house.  
  
Gohan followed him. "What 'cha thinkin' about, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks kept looking out. "I… I don't really know what to think. It was so weird…"  
  
Gohan made one of those half-grunt, half-sigh noises that you hear in the series a lot. "I'll say…"  
  
Trunks walked back to the sofa he'd been sleeping on and sat down, still in disbelief of his dream. Gohan yawned. "I think I'll go back to bed."  
  
Trunks followed his friend with his eyes as Gohan walked back toward the room he'd been sleeping in. "G'night then, Gohan."  
  
"G'night, Trunks." Gohan disappeared into the next room.  
  
Trunks lay back down and stared at the ceiling for a while. _Maybe it didn't have any relevance,_ he thought. _Maybe it was just a random, very weird dream…_  
  
It didn't take him long to fall back asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
_The android's lips pulled gently away from his. He just stood there, still in shock. Her eyes were still cold and lifeless, but they seemed almost gentle the way they looked at him. They were penetrating, like she was staring right through into his soul. Trunks quivered slightly, unable to take his eyes off the nameless, hypnotizing android…_  
  
_She turned to go. He couldn't let her. She might… what would she do? He just couldn't let her get away. He grasped her firmly by the shoulder._  
  
_The android looked at him with no discernible expression on her face._  
  
_"I can't let you go," Trunks said steadily._  
  
_She just kept looking at him. Then she turned and wrenched his hand off her shoulder. He just stood there, powerless. Then she walked closer to him… drew her sword… and pushed it slowly and cleanly through him._  
  
_~*~*~_  
  
Trunks woke up more quietly this time, breathing as heavily as before. No one else was in the room this time. They must have all woken up already. A few rays of sunlight broke in through the open window. He walked slowly across the room, wiping the sweat from his forehead, leaned on the windowsill, and sighed, looking out towards where he knew Goku's house to be. This was no random dream; he knew it.  
  
"And if I'm going to find out what it means, I'm going to have to go there," he said intently. With that, he flew out the window.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It wasn't long before he'd reached Goku's house. He knocked on the door before remembering that Chi-chi was vacationing at Kame House, too. So he tried the doorknob. Unlocked. He swung the door gently open and stepped inside, closing it behind him.  
There was nothing out of the ordinary except for the air of déjà vu. It was quiet… too quiet. He got into a fighting stance, facing the door, and quietly went Super Saiyan. It was coming. His dream was playing out in reality.  
  
Just as he'd expected, the door was suddenly blasted down. Trunks lifted one arm to protect his face as the dust and rubble blew around him. His golden hair was slapped around in the gale. Finally, the dust stopped coming and he lowered his arm.  
  
The blaring light of the sunrise in the east glared through the door, hurting his eyes. Silhouetted against it was the slim figure of a woman. Trunks narrowed his eyes. It was the android from his dream. She was here. She walked closer in that style he knew so well, and her eyes came into view…  
  
He glared at her powerfully. "You."  
  
She gave him a smug look. "Well, hello there. For a moment there I didn't think you were going to come." She tossed her scarlet hair over one shoulder with a quick, graceful movement of her head. Her golden earrings caught the early-morning sunlight like twin mirrors, flashing for a moment in Trunks' eyes. "But we were destined to meet one day."  
  
Trunks said nothing, but prepared to fight.  
  
The android gave him a look of what might have been concern, but he didn't know if she was faking it. After all, she had killed him in his dream, and he didn't want it to end that way this time around.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked. "Don't you believe me?"  
  
"I don't trust androids," he spat.  
  
She tilted her head to one side. "That's a shame. I like you a lot, Trunks. I really do." Her hand moved to her belt, and she drew the sword from her side.  
  
He drew his own, held it in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "Stay away from me."  
  
The android walked closer. "What's the matter, boy? Do you really believe dreams come true?"  
  
"It has so far. I'm not going to let it end the way it did before."  
  
"Which way?" she asked innocently. "There are two ways this can end, Trunks, only two… I can love you, and I can kill you. It's as simple as that."  
  
"You can do both… or neither."  
  
"I'm not the wishy-washy type, love," she crooned, moving closer to him. "Only two. Which one would you prefer?"  
  
"Go away," he said intently, backing up. "Just go away."  
  
"Would you die before you'd love an android?" she murmured. "Would you love an android to save your life?" Her smile was beginning to take on a sinister tone.  
  
"I would kill you," he growled. "I'd kill you before love you, you monster."  
  
"Tsk tsk, what a shame!" The android shook her head in disappointment. "I'm going to have to kill you now."  
  
She was fast. Too fast. Or she could teleport. Either way, the next thing he knew, she was about two inches away from him, and the point of her sword rested gently against his stomach. "You have five seconds to change your mind. One… two…"  
  
He tried to think of something, but it was hard to think with the cold metal so close to him.  
  
"Three… four…"  
  
Just then, he remembered… he had a sword as well… and he shoved it through her stomach with all the strength he had.  
  
She grunted, then looked down and realized what he'd done. "Bastard," she whispered, and before she collapsed, she pushed her own sword cleanly through him… "I love you, you bastard…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
They found them the next day. Trunks had lost a lot of blood, but the doctor insisted he would be all right. The android was dead. No one could find a reason for why she was there. Trunks never found out if she had sent him the dreams, or why she said she loved him. And no one ever found out where she had come from, or why…  
  
But one thing was certain, Trunks knew, as he flew over the sweet, deep water of the ocean.  
  
She was an android, and an android was one thing he could never come to love.  
  
And yet…  
  
He still saw her face reflected in the water… and was haunted with the question of who she was.  
  
*STORY END* 


End file.
